Indium-gallium-zinc oxide (IGZO) devices, such as IGZO thin-film transistors (TFTs) have attracted a considerable amount of attention due to the associated low cost, room temperature manufacturing processes with good uniformity control, high mobility for high speed operation, and the compatibility with transparent, flexible, and light display applications. Due to these attributes, IGZO TFTs may even be favored over low cost amorphous silicon TFTs and relatively high mobility polycrystalline silicon TFT for display device applications. IGZO devices typically utilize amorphous IGZO (a-IGZO).
Recent developments in the field suggest that the use of crystalline IGZO may provide improved electrical and chemical stability. However, the use of crystalline IGZO may inhibit the performance of the device to relatively high contact resistivity with the source and drain electrodes.